Broth face off
by LOSHfan4546
Summary: what happens when lighting lad and saturn girl are dateing and mekt gets saturn girl pregnant. what will lighting lad think? what realy happened between them? why am i asking so many questions? please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry it has taken so long to type but with school and all… **

**When I say triplicate girl I mean all of her, if I say ****w**** triplicate girl then its white, ****o**** orange, and ****p**** purple think you get the idea?**

Saturn girl was sitting on the couch when triplicate girl came in.

"Hi" said trip girl

"Hi" Saturn girl replied

"What's up?"

"Nothin, I'm just sitting here, thinking."

"Why would you do that?"

"Ummmmm because I like to think."

Tripgirl looked at Saturn girl with a confused look on her face.

"Superman" lighting lad called. Lighting lad was trying to find superman to see if it was ok for him to take his shift.

"Yeah?" superman called back.

"Can you take my watch hours tonight?"

"Sure. Why?"

"You'll find out." Lighting lad smirked

Superman was still confused as lighting lad left.

Lighting lad was on a mission that no one else knew about. He was walking to find Saturn girl, once he did he had realized she was asleep, he walked away. Saturn girl woke up screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"What? What is it?" Most of the legion asked now in the lounge

Saturn girl was in shock now sitting up on the couch.

"Never mind, I'm fine." Saturn girl took a deep breath and looked at the time.

Brainy looked at her not sure of what to think.

"I'm supposed to meet with lighting lad." She thought. So she got up and ignored all of the people looking at her for her past scene and made her way to lighting lads room. On her way there she decided to think some more, about her relationship with lighting lad. "Okay." She though. "He really wants me to sleep with him but I'm not so sure. I mean I do love him but we are in the legion." She was closer to his room her heart pounded. "okay, I'll let him but I will have my boundaries."

She came up to his door and came in not bothering to knock.

"Hi" Saturn girl greeted.

"Hey." He said back.

"So you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know if ah. You know you wanted to take this whole relationship farther?" he looked hopeful

"I'm not marrying you." She told him half jokingly

"No I just…"

"I know what you want." Saturn girl smiled walking up to him to give him a hug.

"What are you waiting for?" she whispered in his ear, she started to walk toward his bed. Lighting lad smiled as he ran for her.

--


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 thanks for all of the reviews. I can wait till I get reviews about the whole Mekt/Saturn girl thing. Ch 4 is all of Mekt and Saturn girl for those of you who want to know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything legion at all!! ****I forgot to type that for ch 1 please don't get mad official people!! **

When Saturn girl woke up lighting lad was still next to her, she smiled and got up. She left a note on the pillow so he wouldn't think she was a whore. She got her clothes on and went to see brainy. She was walking down the hallways when she saw timber wolf.

"Cosmic boy wants to see you." He said

"About what?" Saturn girl

"I don't know, he didn't give me the message." timberwolf replied angerly

"Ok I'll make _sure_ I see him." Saturn girl walked away from him quickly. She got to brainys room and knocked on his door, she was not as casual as she was with lighting lad.

"Come in." he called

"Brainy? I need to ask you something. You see-"

"No" he said sternly.

"What?"

"No, I will not fix the fridge; you and bouncing boy can find a solution on your own."

"I wasn't going to ask about the fridge. I think its fine." Saturn girl walked in to his room more to see what it looked like. He tends to remodel frequently.

"Then what is it?"

"Um I'm not really sure."

"Well, you obviously have a reason for arriving."

She started to get really quiet.

"Can you speak up? I can't hear you." Brainy told her.

"When I was sleeping I felt like I was in someone's mind, I'm not sure whose. But I do know that it had electricity and fire and powerful brain waves. It scared me." She paused and there was a weird silence, after brainy had gasped.

"How could she receive any other information?"

"What?" Saturn girl tried to look him in the eye to see what was wrong.

"Do you remember anything else?"

"No. But can you tell me what it means I thought that you might be able to-"

"No, I cant I'm sorry."

"Why?" Saturn girl asked as brainy started to type thing on his computer.

"Because it will affect the time stream that's why. Goodbye."

"Fine." Saturn girl mumbled as she walked out.

**Thanks for the reviews ill keep posting. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I won't post the next chapter if I don't know if people are reading them. **

**Translation: please review; tell me how to make it better if you want to tell me you hate it (ok maybe not that) please please please!**

Saturn girl was still upset because brainy wasn't going to tell her what her dream meant, but that didn't stop her from thinking about it.

"I wonder if it means something bad, or something I want to happen." She was talking to her self as she walked down the corridor of the legion headquarters. She bumped in to phantom girl as she was having a one-of-those-moments-only-Saturn girl-could-have moment.

"Hi" Saturn girl said to her friend.

"Oh my God you have to tell me everything!" Phantom girl freaked out

"Ummm about what?" She asked plainly.

"About you and lighting lad of course." She grinned

Saturn girl stopped breathing "What did u hear?" she asked nervously

"That the two of you _did it_"

"WHO TOLD YOU!" Saturn girl was very upset that she wasn't the one to tell phantom girl.

"Well lighting lad told dream girl, she told bouncing boy, he told superman, he told timber wolf, and timber wolf told me." She told Saturn girl like it was last weeks news.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Saturn girl yelled

"Umm ok but I got you these just in case." Phantom girl gave her pregnancy tests.

"Phantom girl, I'm not pregnant, he was responsible and-"

"Take them!"

"Fine!" Saturn girl made a face at phantom girl and walked away.

"Your welcome." She called back.

Saturn girl walked hastily making sure that no one saw what she was holding as she walked to her room. As soon as she got there she dumped the tests into the trash.

"_I'm not pregnant_" she thought. "_That's stupid_", she walked to her bed and laid down on it. The pushed her face into her pillow and screamed as loud as she could. "_I can't wait until I get my hands on lighting lad. He will be so sorry I ever agreed to it."_ She pushed her face against the pillow and screamed louder. She heard an extremely loud BANG BANG BANG on her door.

**Please review! : ) **


	4. wow

**Omg please review I beg of you. **

"Who's there?" Saturn girl called wondering who could be so rude as to knock so loudly.

"It's me lightning lad."

"Hold on." Saturn girl walked to the door and opened it and the second she did she was kissing him. He walked in on to her bed and told her that Mekt and some other bad people where attacking a museum.

"Wait, lighting lad. I need to tell you something."

"Yeah."

"Why would you tell the other's about _us_?" saturngirl started to become self-conscious. Lighting lad flashed a big grin and tried to hide it from her.

"I was just so happy I couldn't not tell people, especially our friends."

"But I thought we were going to keep this private."

"ok we need to talk later, come on."

When lighting lad Saturn girl and some of the other legionairs got to where they were going Saturn girl and her lover stayed at the ship.

"So, now you can continue what you were saying." Lightinglad told her

"I hate how you never think about anyone but yourself."

"Then why did we bother do any of that."

"Are you trying to tell me that your pregnant?"

"What, how would you get that idea, no I'm not." Then a loud crash through the ship and knocked Saturn girl out

"Mekt!"

"Little brother." (A/N I LOL WITH LOSHLOVERXOXO ALL THE TIME ON THAT ONE)

"What do_ you _want?" lighting lad asked his brother.

"Relax Garth, I just want to know if it's true."

"If what's true?"

"Ohhh nothing." Mekt then shot a big flash of lighting at his only living sibling.

"Aghhhhhhh" Garth ran for Mekt then when he was close enough she flew for him. Mekt ducked down and grabbed Saturn girl, and left with the rest of the villains.

"Where am I?" Saturn girl was confused. Then she noticed Mekt in front of her when she stood up.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Not much." Mekt showed an evil grin on his face.

**Mwahahahaha I am evil I have only 1 review come on people please review if you read this. Just one review please!!!!**


End file.
